


Nocturnal Animal

by skiskimoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/pseuds/skiskimoon
Summary: "I want to play with Manuel Neuer." - Kevin Trapp





	Nocturnal Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Of_DFB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/gifts).



> * 一句话引发的拉郞乱炖  
> * 没有节操没有三观  
> * 请三思而后点  
> * 请三思而后点  
> * 请三思而后点  
> * 食用愉快 (●ﾟωﾟ●)

特拉普在凌晨三点十一分潜入湖边私宅。床头的电子表在漆黑中闪着绿色的光，像伏息在村林深处的某种夜行动物，从容而警觉地观察着房间里的一切。  
特拉普站在床边，垂头看着睡得香甜的男人。细软蓬松的金发，成熟中却带着些稚气的五官线条，还有丝质床单下随着呼吸缓缓起伏的身体。  
特拉普细细端详着，吞咽多余唾液的声响在一片死静中格外突兀。  
诺伊尔，男模圈里多年不倒的icon，就这么毫无防御的躺在他面前。

“他十二点到一点左右入睡，早晨六点十五准时起床晨练。你最好在三点到五点间解决一切。”德拉克斯勒把钥匙丢给他的时候，眯着眼睛说。  
“为什么选我？”他问德拉克斯勒。  
德拉克斯勒把最近一期杂志推到他眼前。左页满满一张自己黑白色特写，右面红蓝两色的醒目标题：特拉普——下一个Mario Testino。  
“所以呢？”他耸耸肩，“好的摄影师不只我一个……”  
“是，可是只有你一个人毫不掩饰地说出了自己的欲望。’I want to play with Manuel’，是你说的吧。”年轻的杂志编辑抬起头，黑漆漆眼睛里的情绪他看不透，“你有你的野心，我有我的报仇。我们合作可以双赢，不好么？”德拉克斯勒的手悬在空中，细长的手指微微向内卷曲，像是一只诱人的饵。  
他目光瞥见编辑桌上的合照。相框里是青年时期的德拉克斯勒拦揽着另一个男人还有诺伊尔，笑容灿烂。  
诺伊尔。诺伊尔。  
那双蓝色的眼睛像是在邀请他。  
“好。”他握住年轻编辑的手，目光不曾离开照片里的那个人。

沉睡的阿多尼斯。  
或许，只有诺伊尔才能担得起这个主题。他舔舔嘴唇，世界里只剩下快门咔嗒的声响和取景器里的男人。  
男人的双手被捆在樱桃木的床头板上，强壮的双臂，从上向下，头向右侧倾倒，漂亮的五官陷在臂膀的阴影里，显得轮廓更加分明。再向下，月光和黑夜如同最高明的雕刻家，将完美的肌肉与筋骨线条勾勒的生动清晰，满满的蓄势待发的力量。  
他再一次绕到床前，放下相机，双膝支在男人腰部两侧，伏下身体，真真切切地看着眼前的男人。他们靠的那么近，他几乎可以感觉到对方的鼻息的温度。  
“德拉克斯勒叫你来的？”  
特拉普僵在原地。他醒了？还是在说梦话？  
“回答我，”男人眼睛缓缓睁开，露出一双锐利的蓝眼睛，声音被睡意包裹了一层沙哑，“特拉普，是吧？”  
特拉普的全部理智就在这一刻抛弃了他。他吻住了那张嘴。  
大脑深处的一点火花瞬间燎原。他左手板着对方的下巴，近乎粗鲁地用舌尖撬开了对方的唇齿。舌苔滑腻的触感和嘴唇贴紧又分离的情色水声令他发狂。他的吻一路向下，在右手游移到男人欲望之上的时候，用温热的吻裹住了男人的乳头。牙齿刮蹭着敏感点，舌尖打着细致的圈，右手也一刻不停地上下套弄，并在性器逐渐变得坚硬而巨大时感到一丝满足。  
“你在亢奋，因为我。”特拉普贴在他的耳边，像一个炫耀自己玩物的孩子，语气中带着笑意。  
身下的男人不为所动地斜眯着特拉普：“自然生理反应而已，就好像掠食性动物并不会因为某只猎物而感到尤其亢奋。而且，”男人的手不知何时解脱了束缚，猛地抓住特拉普手腕并将它绑在身后。“德拉科斯勒难道没提醒你要好好检查我确实被绑牢吗？”  
下一秒，他的身下一空，男人从身后一推，整个人重重砸在松软的床上。  
主动权就这样瞬间落入对方手里。  
特拉普吞了吞口水，强装镇定地盯着对方：“你要怎么样？报警么？”  
“报警？”男人语气轻快，似乎听到了一个十分有趣的笑话，“不，我更喜欢亲自解决问题。”

特拉普侧着头抵在枕头上，双手被绑在身后，臀部以一种滑稽而色情的姿势高高翘起。牛仔裤和内裤不知去向，他的欲望和脆弱就这么大剌剌的暴露在空气里。他看不到诺伊尔，更无从猜测男人接下来会做什么。在这无限趋近静止的空间里，羞耻与对未知的惶恐折磨着他。  
“说吧，”男人低沉的声音从身后响起，带着一丝特拉普不曾期待的鼻音，“德拉克斯勒要你来做什么？”  
“这，这与他无关。”  
“哦？”  
一团滑腻冰冷的黏液落在他的股间，下一秒，温热的手指刺破冰冷探了进来。他双腿发软，几乎要倒向一侧。不过身后的男人并没有给他躲避的机会，宽厚的手掌稳稳扶住他的髋骨，手指缓慢而坚定地动作起来。  
“凯文是吧。你和德拉克斯勒的杂志社合作过……有四期了么？这次的新主题是什么？”手指摩挲着穴口缓缓地打圈，“醉酒？”手指关节刮着紧致的甬道像深处推进，“偷窥？”指尖在看不到的地方摸到了那一点磨磨蹭蹭就是不肯直接了断的接触，“还是……性？”  
第二根手指就这样不疾不徐地塞了进来。他局促地挣扎起来，试图摆脱身后异物带来的胀满感。然而，无谓的挣扎只带来更多的痛苦。涨得发痛的性器蹭在大腿上，灼热的体温触在已经变凉的前液上。一下，一下。每次触碰都是隔靴搔痒，令不得发泄的火热燃得更烈。他需要挣脱双手尽情取悦自己，他需要身后的男人酣畅淋漓地狠狠操干自己。而不是现在这样，此刻漫长的前戏无异于折磨。  
第三根手指在这时候加入了这场酷刑。充实和空虚两种相反的感官瞬间充斥着他的身体。对释放的渴望蚕食了最后一丝理智。  
“沉睡的阿东尼斯……”他咬着牙，夹着哭腔的声音模糊而破碎地传出来，“放……放过我，求你。”  
空虚感代替了手指。  
他焦虑地再次挣扎起来。不，他想要的不是这样。  
男人的手勾着手腕上的束缚，将双臂向后拉起。他不得不挺起胸膛，上肢像一只紧绷的弓。  
“我有一个更好的主意。”诺伊尔的脸贴在他身侧，带着笑意的声音和温热的鼻息令他心猿意马。  
巨大的坚挺就在这一刻重重的碾压过狭窄的紧致。  
特拉普的神经这突来的快感击中，身体忽地向前倒去。可握在绳子上的双手挽留住了他。  
绳索陷进他的手腕，绳结握在男人手中。而他，他像一匹被驯服的马，一举一动都受身后男人的牵制。  
“你有机会避免这一切的。”诺伊尔的声音似乎从很远的地方传来。  
“不……我不明白……”他的感官漂浮在情欲的云里，思维乱做一团，只能勉强在喘息间挤出几个字。  
“接下德拉克斯勒的请求，来到我家，试图把我绑起来……你大可以在这些时候停下来，避免接下来的状况。”男人语气平稳地仿佛身处这场荒诞性爱惩罚的是别人，“尤其是刚才那个算不上吻的接触。”  
他被诺伊尔语气中的危险惊醒。  
“只有一个人配得上吻我，你不是。为此，你必须接受惩罚。”  
随着不容置疑的判决宣定，分身再一次刺入了他的身体。  
男人加大了力度，而动作依旧和缓，近乎称得上优雅。比例完美肌肉和骨骼和谐地收缩又舒展开来。光与影随着每一次动作变化，在宽广的肩背上铺陈开来。  
然而，只有特拉普才知道，在这看似温柔的动作下，蕴含着怎样的折磨。  
灼热的柱身撑满了身后，以前未知的神经被一点点唤醒。撕裂的痛感与满足的快感混杂在一起，随着每一次有力的进入正正地击打在那甜蜜的一点上。他扭动着腰肢，试图加快速度寻求更快速的高潮。男人勒住绳索，威胁似的停下来，直到他停止挣扎。  
他僵直着上半身，感觉全身的血液都沸腾着，叫嚣着。他需要肢体接触，任何意义上的接触，哪怕是最微小的触碰。上臂蹭过腰窝，嘴唇吻过脸颊，手指环住欲望。任何触碰。  
可诺伊尔就是不肯满足他。在这最亲密的时刻，除了下身相连的一点之外，男人不肯给他一点身体接触，只是耐心地狠狠推进，缓缓退出，再进入，周而复始，却看不到终结。  
他的神志开始变得模糊。散乱的眼神落在身下床单上一团团暧昧不明的阴影，囊袋撞击的声响盖过了汗液砸落的声音，而快感挟持着心跳击打在耳膜上的噪音又盖过这一切。他张着嘴，随着每一次过分的深入无声地呻吟。他已经发不出多余的声响了。全部的能量都被这场漫长的凌迟折磨的消失殆尽，他只能顺从接受。  
身后男人似乎察觉出身下人的改变，松开了手中的绳结。  
特拉普就这样再一次重重倒在床上。他蓝色的眼睛像是被云笼罩的月光，麻痹地看着男人将他翻过来。他对上了男人的双眼。  
放过我，求你。他默默祈求着。  
男人居高临下地望着他，眼底浮起一点玩味的笑意：“那么，到此结束吧。”他宣布，欲望再一次进入早已不堪重负的肠道。  
厚重的情欲和粗糙的快感同时涌了进来。他下意识地将腿环在他腰间。清凉的皮肤抵在发红的大腿内侧，这真实的接触令他满足地长长叹了一声。  
男人抓着他的脚踝，突然加快了攻势。  
被禁锢整晚的快感就在这一刻找到了出口，呼啸着奔涌而出。大脑过载，感官被这渴望已久的救赎冲刷得只剩一片空白。  
他终于陷入黑暗的平静。

恢复意识时，床头的电子表显示已经7:20。诺伊尔站在床头，手里拿着他的相机，穿戴整齐似乎正要出门。  
“你……”他声音干涩，最简单的音节也拉扯得胸腔发痛。他下意识想要捂住嗓子，却发现双手任然被绑着，绝望再次被唤醒。“你还想要干嘛？”他认命地闭上眼。  
“打扫的女佣8点到，如果我是你，会省省力气想清楚怎么在这之前把自己从绳索里解救出来。至于我……”诺伊尔抚着下巴，一字一顿地说，“是时候拜访一下这一切的始作俑者了。”

是的，惩罚远没有结束。


End file.
